


it's the little things

by nekigahara



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mammon x MC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekigahara/pseuds/nekigahara
Summary: As his head cleared and his senses sharpened, Mammon slowly became aware of the latent heat that was bundled up against his chest - the way his arms were lazily, but securely, wrapped up around your body.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	it's the little things

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i wrote this for me, but also pls read lmao
> 
> my first OM fanfic, please be kind!!!

The room was mostly silent, albeit for the soft tick-tick of the clock keeping time by the bedside and the soft sigh that came from deep within your sleeping chest. A hazy dreamlike hue hung in the air like mist on the horizon, only seen from eyes that had just awoken from their slumber; not yet focused, still mildly cloudy but with each blink were beginning to take back in the surrounding reality. As his head cleared and his senses sharpened, Mammon slowly became aware of the latent heat that was bundled up against his chest - the way his arms were lazily, but securely, wrapped up around your body. Your hair fell across the pillow in soft waves, and though some of it was pushed up against his cheek and tickled his nose, it didn’t stop the demon from softly burrowing further against your scent. Morning had come, and his greedy soul was lapping up the utter bliss that came with waking up with you in his grasp. 

You’d both fallen asleep watching some movie, the plot of which Mammon could hardly remember since he’d been so busy trying to annoy you by poking your ear with the end of a pencil. He just couldn’t help it though! You’d scrunch your shoulder up, scrunch your nose and make a less-than-impressed noise before swatting the pencil away - pretending to be annoyed more than you actually were…..because you knew that more than anything, Mammon loved to see how rosy your ears got when he teased you. But after a while, when the pencil was forgotten, you’d scooched across and found your way between his arms, lazing up against his side, hand sunken against the sweater he wore; a thumb gently rubbing circles at a spot on his abdomen. There, Mammon had delighted himself in twisting a strand of your hair around his finger, watching it curl against a gold ring he sported on the same digit. He was able to smell a faint trace of your shampoo which in turn had him thinking about what it looked like to see you wash it in the shower - slender neck revealed as you lifted soapy locks, steam making your nose and cheeks a flushed pink. 

Like a lovesick lamb, he was entirely preoccupied with you instead of some cliche movie you’d insisted was hilarious. And maybe it was - the trouble was that Mammon was too content to only give his attention to you. 

Somewhere in those last 30 minutes or so, he’d clocked your slowed breathing, the soft rise and fall of your chest against his that indicated you’d finally given in to heavy eyelids and had drifted off. He’d smiled warmly to himself, craning his neck just a tad to be able to peer down upon your face. Sure enough, your lids were closed, your hand slack against the material you’d grasped a little while earlier, resting entirely relaxed. He’d gently reached for the remote control to switch off the television screen, plunging the room into a shade of darker dark - but with just enough light to see where he was going. Gently gathering you into his arms, you’d only stirred a moment and perhap wouldn’t even remembering doing so once you’d awoken, Mammon hoisted you up against his chest, turning slowly on his path towards his bedroom door. 

But there he paused, mentally calculating his choices - he could take you back to your room and put you to bed, yes, that was an option. Or, he could be a little selfish, and perhaps…keep you for the night. He eyed the door ahead of him, and then looked back to his own bed - it surely was big enough for two, although he didn’t mind squeezing a tad closer to you. With a little devilish grin that curled the corner of his lips, Mammon softly turned on his heel and changed directions. Striding over to the edge of his bed, he used a toe to pull back the sheets before lowering you to the soft mattress beneath. He placed your head safely upon the pillow, and after that, tucked your feet beneath the covers; not without placing a warm, ghosting kiss against the sleeping pout on your lips. Who said he wasn’t romantic, anyway? He was a total casanova! 

But away from prying eyes, of the jeers of each of his brothers, with no one in sight to front to - Mammon was allowing himself to display the softer sides of his personality. Here, in the safety of his bedroom walls, there existed only him and you. 

He rounded the bottom of the bed and gently sat himself on the opposite side, carefully lifting the covers to slip in beside you and quickly pull you into his eager embrace. You groaned softly, but were soon quieted when pressed into blissful warmth. It was there that you both succumbed to the sandman and his promises of happy dreams. 

Now Mammon was awake, white hair tousled and laying loose against his brows, stretching his toes and cracking his back. His hands diving further to find you again, one set of fingers even slipping beneath the hem of your sweater to press on the warm skin beneath. He pulled you across the bed, tight against his chest, tucking you beneath his chin. Then you stir, finally awoken when Mammon’s grasp is a tad too tight and you have trouble breathing. 

“Nn?” Comes the soft disturbance from your throat - eyes only opening a mere millimeter, confused by the obscured view of Mammon’s room and not your own. 

“Mornin’ sunshine---” You can practically feel his shark-grin against the top of your head. His arms squeeze again and you wheeze. 

“Wait---- too tight!” But the words are lulled a little on your groggy voice; and it’s impossible to slip your hands between both your bodies to gain some space. 

“And so what!?” His frame rumbles with soft laughter, enjoying the chance to pester you so early in the morning. “Y’jus’ gotta give it up, m’not lettin’ you go!” 

Despite the almost crushing sensation, a warm smile wraps around your lips. His clothes still had a hint of his favourite cologne, and he was warm. You relent, and with a dramatic sigh, give in and wrap your arms around his broad frame. Mammon rumbles with glee and rolls his weight to lay a little more on his back, pulling you along to rest on top of his chest instead. 

“Actually….. I do have one question….” You begin, readjusting yourself to throw curious eyes his way.

“What’s that?” He muses, cocking one brow on his forehead; a set of fingers finding their way into your hair again. 

“Why am I in your bed and not mine?”  
He gives a wolfish grin. “Well, you see…….”


End file.
